


The Vampire's Mate (Fright Night 2 New Blood)

by deadgirl4



Category: Fright Night 2: New Blood (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirl4/pseuds/deadgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley Brewster is a high school student that went to Europe for a semester abroad with his friend and his ex-girlfriend, but  they run into Gerri Dandridge who is a vampire they end up killing her with the help of Peter Vincent. They killed Gerri, but she had changed Amy, and Amy had changed Charley into a vampire but in the end it is only Amy that returns to being human due to the sun coming up before they had killed Gerri. Charley stayed a vampire but when he goes back to America to go back to high school he meets his mate, and her name is Amelia Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire's Mate (Fright Night 2 New Blood)

When Gerri Dandridge was killed at the end of the figtht. It was only Amy Peterson that was change back to a human , yet Charley Brewster dose not change back to human he stays as a vampire. Later on when the sun has set Charley leave's the castle. When Charley goes back to   
America there he meets his mate who is the new student at the high school, and her name   
is Amelia Monroe.


End file.
